To date, a multilayer electronic component described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-183007 is known as an electronic component. FIG. 20 is an exploded perspective view of a multilayer body 100 of the multilayer electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-183007.
As shown in FIG. 20, the multilayer electronic component includes a multilayer body 100 and inner conductor layers 102a to 102d. In this regard, inner conductor layers other than the inner conductor layers 102a to 102d are included in the multilayer body 100. However, only the inner conductor layers necessary for explanation are provided with reference numerals. The multilayer body 100 has a configuration in which multilayer body sheets 104a to 104l are stacked in that order from top to bottom.
The inner conductor layers 102a to 102d are disposed in the multilayer body sheets 104d to 104g, respectively, and have the shape of substantially the letter L. Specifically, the inner conductor layers 102a to 102d overlap each other so as to form a substantially rectangular track, when viewed from above. The inner conductor layer 102a overlaps with a right short side and a rear long side of the track. The inner conductor layer 102b overlaps a rear long side and a left short side of the track. The inner conductor layer 102c overlaps a left short side and a front long side of the track. The inner conductor layer 102d overlaps a front long side and a right short side of the track. The inner conductor layers 102a to 102d penetrate the multilayer body sheets 104d to 104g, respectively, in the vertical direction. Therefore, the inner conductor layer 102a is connected to the inner conductor layer 102b on the rear long side. The inner conductor layer 102b is connected to the inner conductor layer 102c on the left short side. The inner conductor layer 102c is connected to the inner conductor layer 102d on the front long side. Consequently, a spiral coil is formed.
The multilayer electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-183007 has a problem that short-circuit of the coil occurs easily. Specifically, for example, the right short side of the inner conductor layer 102a is opposite to the right short side of the inner conductor layer 102d. However, there are two insulator layers 104e and 104f between the two short sides. Consequently, the probability of occurrence of short-circuit between the right short side of the inner conductor layer 102a and the right short side of the inner conductor layer 102d is relatively low.
On the other hand, the end portion on the upstream side in the counterclockwise direction of the inner conductor layer 102a is opposite to the end portion on the downstream side in the counterclockwise direction of the inner conductor layer 102c. There is only one insulator layer 104e between these two end portions. Consequently, the probability of occurrence of short-circuit between the end portion on the upstream side in the counterclockwise direction of the inner conductor layer 102a and the end portion on the downstream side in the counterclockwise direction of the inner conductor layer 102c is relatively high. Therefore, the multilayer electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-183007 has a possibility of occurrence of short-circuit in the coil at specific locations.